


Taken

by Notsalony



Category: Eye Candy (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Babylon (Eye Candy site), Cock Piercing, Drugs, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oral, Other, Rape, Spider Gage, Violence, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, beatings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness there are bad things, but sometimes in the light there are worse things to fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DARK non con rape enslavement fic. As well as oddly enough a Teen Wolf/Eye Candy cross over.

Stiles woke up, the room was dark except for the stark red light directly above him. His arms and legs felt bruised and maybe this side of broken. As he moved about slowly he realized he was laying face down naked in this dark room. He could feel someone’s cooled cum dripping out of his ass hole to pool on the back of his balls. He started to realize he was lying in a tacky pool of his own cum, which made him wonder what had happened. He tried to lift himself up but his arms gave out, the twinge of pain in his wrists forcing him to flop back into this own spent seed. Momentarily disgusted with himself and the situation, Stiles began slowly crawling trying to find his way out of this place. He couldn’t see the twin red orbs following his progress across the floor. He could see a line of white light in the distance and he was half way there when he felt a hand on his ankle. He looked back, seeing a dark silhouette against the red light and before he could scream he felt something cold injected into his ass.   
  
Stiles woke up slowly, back in the middle of that red light, still naked, his ankles, legs, wrists, and arms aching worse now. A warm load dripping from his ass. He quivered and started to move, hearing the wrestle of chains he felt around and realized that he had some sort of collar around his neck. He felt around it and realized it was a leather harness around his neck that attached to the chain that went to the ceiling. He started crawling again, hyper aware of the noise his collar was making as he pulled on the chain. He was a little over half way to the line of light when the chain went taunt and he couldn’t move any farther. Frustrated he tried to move anyways. He was flailing and trying to move when he felt the hand on his ankle again. He screamed. He screamed as the cool injection went into his ass cheek again, right up till the darkness swallowed him up.   
  
Stiles woke up, a foul taste in his mouth and when he tried to close his mouth he realized he had a spider gag in his mouth, keeping his mouth firmly open. He could feel the slimy texture of fresh cum dripping down his ass cheek, and he realized who ever had him had wanted to make sure they could use his mouth as they pleased. It also kept him quiet, unable to scream, just make unintelligible grunting noises. The collar on his neck was still there, but he could feel the tightness around his cock and balls where a cock harness had been added, it as well chained to the ceiling, but in a different direction. He was pondering how far he could get this time when a dildo rolled in front of him. He held himself perfectly still as he looked at the large rubber thing.   
  
“ _pick it up_ ” A digital voice ordered from some where in the darkness. Stiles winced as he picked up the dildo, his hand and arm aching with the effort. “ _put it in your mouth_ ” Stiles blushed and thought about not doing it. “ _don’t and you get another shot, and we’ll make some body modifications_ ” Stiles felt his blood freeze at that suggestion. He quickly placed the bulbous tip in his mouth. He felt both stupid and obscene with a dildo in his mouth. “ _suck it_ ” Stiles rolled his eyes, he’d assumed this was coming. He began giving this sex toy a blow job, knowing that who ever was behind this was watching, the perv.   
  
“ _that’s enough, sit up_ ” Stiles glared at the darkness but struggled to stand, he was sure from the pain he had a broken leg and maybe a broken arm now. He was sitting, the dildo still in his mouth, and feeling stupid as he tried to hide his nakedness from who ever was looking at him. He felt insanely stupid for doing it, clearly who ever had him had used him sexually several times, but he couldn’t stop the need to cover up. He was just barely sitting when the voice spoke again. “ _slide the dildo into your ass_ ” He felt his face go crimson as he slowly pulled the wet dildo from his lips, and bracing himself on his good arm, worked it behind him till he was angled right and sliding into his loose and creamy fucked out hole.  The fact that he’d been a virgin back there seemed almost impossible with out easy the toy went into his hole. “ _fuck yourself on it_ ” The voice ordered next. Stiles started giving jerky little bounces, the pain was bad but the thud of the blunt end of that dildo against his prostate soon had his cock hard and leaking.   
  
“ _Do you know why you are here Stiles Stilinski?_ ” Stiles shook his head, still bouncing in jerky little movements. “ _You’re here because you’ve been a paid model on our site for 17 months and someone finally paid the extra money to get your account moved to the secondary part of our site._ ” The voice seemed to hold a smirk. “ _The secondary part of the site is where we let the viewers decide what they want to see happen to you. Isn’t that fun?_ ” Stiles shook his head no. “ _Shame you don’t get a say in that._ ” There was an electronic laugh that made Stiles feel sick to his stomach. “ _According to your profile you’re bisexual and looking for the right man… hope it’s not a bad thing we’re changing that to men…_ ” A display popped up on the wall showing Stiles’ user profile to a masturbation web cam site he’d been using to earn a little side money since he liked to jerk off so much and had plenty of spare time. He’d built up quite the fallowing over the years. 52,000 subscribers. And all of them had tipped him over the last 17 months. Now… now one of them had paid to have this done to him, and Stiles felt very violated by that.   
  
“ _You see, as Admins to the site, we’re allowed to make any edits we want to users’ profiles…_ ” The photo Stiles had put as his user icon of him in a leather harness seen from above the waist was being replaced by a close up of his fully frontal nude body, hard cock, and spider gagged mouth and the large dildo in his ass all on display. “ _We like to call it proof in advertizing._ ” They removed his virgin status and replaced it with whore. An option to put in how many sexual partners he’d had showed up on screen and they typed in 13. He’d been taken by 13 different guys since they captured him. That was nice to know. Sort of.   
  
“ _I’d have to say your favorite sexual position was doggy style. You really liked that a lot if the puddle of cum you sprayed the floor was any indication. But let’s go with still looking…_ ” The voice spoke on as more data was filled. Slowly the profile filled up with data about how Stiles was a bottom bare back whore who loved rough sex and liked being watched when he was fucked. Then they started broadcasting his feed, and he realized that there were a series of cameras all around him. Capturing a full panoramic view of him as he was taken hard by the dildo he was still bouncing on. “ _Smile Stiles, your public awaits. And we’re taking suggestions._ ” A notice came up, that for 200 tokens they could make a suggestion that may or may not happen, but for 500 tokens they could make a request to be done to Stiles.   
  
At first his regulars seemed confused, but then a couple of them started making donations to make suggestions to test the waters. When one of them suggested that Stiles should be sucking a dick with his mouth that wide the voice seemed to like that. “ _Excellent idea, why don’t we get a cock in that mouth of his._ ” A man, tall and slender, walked out, dressed head to two in black, his face obscured by a mask, opened a cloth fly and pulled out one of the biggest dicks Stiles had seen in a while. He had a moment to appreciate the sheer size of it before it was down his throat and he was being forced to deep throat it.   
  
On and on the guy fucked his mouth till he noticed a user name he knew quite well. T.Alpha1 signed in with his moderator privileges.   
  
{ _Dude, where you been? You haven’t answered your phone in days, and now you’re doing a show… like this?_ } Poor Scott he didn’t have a clue what was going on. { _Stiles where are you?_ } The guy pulled out of Stiles’ throat for a moment and Stiles tried saying help me Scotty, he was sure that no one else would pick up what he said, but Scott with his werewolf hearing should have been able to hear what was being said. { _I’ll get help_ } was the last thing Scott typed before they blocked his isp and his account. Scott was on the case. He’d get the pack on this and Stiles would be found. He had hope, but the voice had other ideas.   
  
“ _Well isn’t that interesting, someone posted a thousand tokens to get their request taken seriously._ ” The voice chuckled. “ _Looks like you’re getting a piercing Stiles._ ” Stiles shivered, hoping where ever they were going to pierce him that it wouldn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. The man who’d been fucking his throat vanished and soon a chair was brought out, stiles was lifted up and put in it, his legs and arms strapped down and spread so he was utterly revealed to the audience who were eating this up. “ _What an interesting piercing._ ” The voice seemed to hold a smirk now, and Stiles felt his body go cold. Soon another man dressed in black walked up holding a piercing gun, he nodded, making Stiles think that he had a head set under his mask to direct him. Soon that wasn’t what Stiles was thinking about. He was thinking about the fact that the guy with the piercing gun was holding his cock. His mind went blank as gun’s guide was fed down his piss slit. Stiles brain shut down when the intense pain went through his dick. When he came back to himself he was vigorously being fucked. Stiles felt himself cumming again, spraying wildly as the guy in his ass fucked him senseless.   
  
“ _That’s it for tonight’s show._ ” Stiles felt relieved that it was over for now, he just wanted to curl up and sob himself to sleep, but they hooked a chain to his new piercing and forced him to stand on his broken leg and he almost passed out from the pain. But while they hand him standing they started giving him shots. Little stinging things in the base of his dick and then one big shot into his ass. The world seemed to swim around Stiles and he lost track of time. He thought they had him do a couple more cam shows at some point. Using and abusing his body for cash. And then for a long time he vaguely remembered being alone in the dark. When he opened his eyes the sun was almost blinding. He felt like he was dying from the amount of pain he was in.   
  
“Oh my god.” He heard someone say and he realized there were people around him. People looking at him and he suddenly didn’t care that he was laying there naked with a hard on from hell. He was free. That’s all that mattered. He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often new chapters of this will pop up.


End file.
